


[podfic] Floating Our Way Out

by Jenepod



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Ghost!Brendon AU. Brendon died five years ago and haunts a rundown house on the outskirts of Chicago. Ryan moves in with him! Brendon has a crush on Spencer, but won't let Ryan tell Spencer that Brendon exists, in case Spencer's creeped out by him. Ryan and Jon and Spencer start a band. Meanwhile Brendon helps Ryan write songs when the others aren’t around, since they don't know he exists, but he's frustrated that he can't join in for the rest of it. Sad, awkward ghost love with a happy ending and some fuzzy cuteness along the way. Guest starring Gerard, Mikey and Gabe.</p><p>"We could have Jon come over, right, and maybe we could even have a band again, Spence." Ryan elbow's Spencer's side, smiling kind of hopefully, eyes twinkling, and Spencer grins back at him, giving in, and wow, Spencer's grin is blinding, it’s possibly the source of all good things in the universe, including unicorns and puppies and possibly several of Brendon's wet dreams. So maybe Brendon won't whoosh through the house screaming about anything at all. Spencer is sort of disgustingly hot.</p><p>There are times, very frustrating times, times like right now, that Brendon really wishes he weren't a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Floating Our Way Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Floating Our Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226838) by [frankie_ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_ann/pseuds/frankie_ann). 



> Recorded for Bandom Big Bang 2012.
> 
> This fic was top of my list as soon as they announced the podfic part of BBB, so I was really excited that I managed to claim it. It's a lovely combination of sweet, funny and bizarre, which works perfectly for me. I also really love that in addition to the romantic relationships we get a really great friendship blooming between Brendon and Ryan.
> 
> Betaed by [lorelaisquared](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaisquared), who is not "in" bandom but still lets me drag her to the edge occasionally! Thanks so much bb - above & beyond. <3
> 
> Thanks to [pennyplainknits](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyplainknits), who offered her singing voice when I complained about how terrible mine was. Ryan and Brendon would not sound nearly as lovely without her help. :)
> 
> And also to [frankie_ann](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_ann), who was incredibly patient while I asked her weird picky questions about word usage!
> 
> The beautiful cover art was done by [Aneas](http://aneas.livejournal.com/). How perfect is that house, seriously?!
> 
> As always, thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting all my podfic!

  
  
(Cover Art by [Aneas](http://aneas.livejournal.com/))

**Runtime:** 02:17:13

 **Song Credit:** Beach Bones, More Amor ft Ryan Ross

 **Download links** (right click save as): [ M4B (66 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M4Bs/Floating%20Our%20Way%20Out.m4b)

OR

[MP3 #1 (45 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/Floating%20Our%20Way%20Out%20%5bPart1%5d.mp3) [MP3 #2 (44 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/Floating%20Our%20Way%20Out%20%5bPart2%5d.mp3) [MP3 #3 (36 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/Floating%20Our%20Way%20Out%20%5bPart3%5d.mp3)


End file.
